This proposal requests continued funding of the predoctoral Molecular Biophysics Training Program at the University of Washington (UW). Trainees are chosen through a rigorous selection process that identifies the top graduate students from a large pool of talented applicants admitted to UW through three interdisciplinary programs and nine departmental programs. The major goal of this program is to train students in molecular biophysics, the use of physical and quantitative approaches in the study of biomedically relevant systems, during their graduate career by exposing them to the wide range of research in this area. Students in the Training Program receive training beyond the standard graduate program through a bi-weekly student research presentation series, a student journal club/discussion group, an annual retreat that includes the trainees and their advisors, and through lectures supported by this program. This program plays an important role in training the next generation of scientists for academia, government, and the private sector. The training program has a strong record of success and impact as evidenced by the productivity of its trainees during and after graduate school and by the diverse career choices they make after they leave graduate school.